The present invention relates to an electronic card intended, for example, to be integrated into on-board equipment for aircraft.
There are already known electronic cards, such as represented schematically in FIG. 1, provided with at least two superposed conductive layers 2 separated from one another by electrically insulating layers 3.
Each conductive layer 2 has at least one peripheral conductive portion 6 and one useful central conductive portion 7 suitable for being connected electrically to electronic elements 4, 5 and separated from portion 6 by an insulating portion 8, whose dimensions and material are chosen to ensure sufficient electrical insulation between portions 6 and 7.
The material and the dimensions of layers 3 are also chosen to ensure sufficient electrical insulation between layers 2.
On these cards, insulating portions 8 are superposed on one another, with a portion 11 of an intermediate insulating layer 3 interposed between two adjacent portions 8.